


Sleepless

by Milque



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Short & Sweet, banri and itaru are potty mouths, itaru is being both gay and homophobic because thats how he be, no beta we die like my ability to speak english when i open the word document
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milque/pseuds/Milque
Summary: Taichi can't sleep so he reaches out to the only person he can think of being awake at ungodly hours of 2AM, which happens to be his boyfriend - Banri.BanTai with background JuBanTai
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru & Settsu Banri, Nanao Taichi/Settsu Banri, background JuBanTai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Sleepless

Taichi tossed his sheets to the side for what felt like a thousandth time, deciding that, no, he wasn’t cold actually. In fact, he was a step from overheating. But maybe that’d be for the best, if he passed out from heat he’d finally be able to fall asleep; something he’d been failing to do for the past few hours. He just barely resisted groaning with frustration into the pillow, too worried about waking Omi up. He’d been especially busy with work these days, he needed all the sleep he could get, and Taichi needed to be a good roommate and not _ruin_ it for him.

He reached out for his phone and checked the time. He squinted his eyes at the bright screen, big black numbers mocking him. 1:56AM. He decided to open LIME, since he wasn’t getting any sleep anyway for now, but there were no new messages; neither direct nor on the group chat. It meant everyone was asleep and honestly it was no surprise at 2 o’clock at night on a Wednesday. He would rather be asleep as well. His thumb hovered over the icon of his GC with Banri and Juza, but the last brain cell not yet numbed by his sleep deprivation instead made him realize it’s probably better to text Banri directly and not risk waking the other one up, knowing how easily Juza reacts to the sound of his phone when he’s asleep. It wouldn’t be a problem with his other boyfriend though; Taichi was once worried sick and convinced something bad had happened when Banri wouldn’t answer his calls and messages for the whole day when he went home for the weekend, but it turned out he literally was just catching up on his lost sleep after grinding in some game event.

He hesitated for a second, but really, he was way too tired to worry about small things like not wanting to bother his boyfriend at 2AM at the moment. He sent one message, waited a minute, and sent another one. He didn’t get a reply and was starting to think that maybe Banri was really asleep (as rare as it was for him to actually sleep at normal hours), until his phone vibrated 8 minutes later.

**70h!Ta1**

hey you awake?

**70h!Ta1**

can't sleep :(

**BANRI.**

oof

**70h!Ta1**

what took you so long if you’re awake

**70h!Ta1**

are you cheating on me >:0

**BANRI.**

yeah totally

**BANRI.**

leaving u and hyodo for this twink ass itaru and his greasy hair

**70h!Ta1**

you’re at 103?

**BANRI.**

y guild event just started he wanna do the quests asap bc taking overtime or smn

**BANRI.**

i’ll be there for a while wanna come over

**BANRI.**

hyodo is asleep in 104 too if u wanna sleep there the door is open

**70h!Ta1**

i don’t think a quiet room is what i need rn :/

**BANRI.**

wish it was quiet with hyodo there lol

**70h!Ta1**

omw

Taichi went down the ladder of his bed, frowning as it creaked under his movements. He grabbed an oversized hoodie from the couch (it once belonged to Juza; he took it to his room by accident one time but nobody ever mentioned it, even Juza) and put it on. He slid on his slippers and tip-toed to leave the room and close the door behind himself with as little noise as possible. The air outside was colder than he anticipated; as expected of November. He hugged himself, pulling at the hood to cover his neck from the chilly wind, and jogged up to room 103. Seeing the light spilling from underneath the door, he knew better than to knock, and just pushed the door open, being greeted with the familiar sight of Banri and Itaru, both staring intently at their phones, fingers moving fast over the screens.

“Hey,” he said, closing the door. His eyes wandered to the other side of the room. “Sorry for interrupting.”

“Yo,” Itaru said, not looking up from his phone. Banri just hummed at him.

“Where’s Chikage?”

“Work,” he said.” Probably. Who knows. I don’t care.”

“Convinced me,” Banri said, not even trying to hide the sarcasm lacing his words.

“Shut up.”

Banri’s eyes shot up to Taichi for just a second, before he looked back to his phone, spreading his legs further to make space for him to sit in his lap, like he always does. So he did, pressing his back to Banri’s chest, feeling it expand as he breathed, resting his head in the crook of his neck, looking at the phone before him but not really paying attention to what’s happening on the screen.

“Don’t you have classes early tomorrow?” Taichi asked, trying to get not too lost in the warmth enveloping him.

“Yup.”

“Won’t you be tired?”

“Yup.”

“You both are gonna be dead tomorrow.” Itaru said with a mocking tone.

“Like you’re one to talk,” Banri growled.

“I’d sleep if I _could._ ” Taichi frowned, pressing himself further into the warmth of his boyfriend’s body.

“‘Sup? Nightmares again?” Banri asked.

“Nah, can’t fall asleep at all. Took melatonin but now I’m just more tired and still awake,” he sighed.

“Man, must suck.”

“Mmm.”

Taichi looked up at Banri’s face, seeing how the bright screen of his phone reflected in his eyes. He knew his boyfriend wasn’t good at comforting words, but it’s not like he really cared for it at the moment. Words weren’t going to make him feel less tired anyway. He felt just a little better by not being suffocated by heavy silence; the room instead was filled with the sounds of the game, once in a while accompanied by underbreath quiet cursing or brief conversation concerning what was happening on the screens. He didn’t realize for how long he’d been subconsciously staring at the side of Banri’s face - his head still resting securely against him - until his boyfriend let out a frustrated groan.

“Git gud,” Itaru said.

“Maybe _you_ get better support for the party. They’re not doing anything,” Banri barked back.

“I’m not dead yet.”

“Yeah, but you’re some kinda monster. Imagine bein’ F2P.”

“Imagine being so butt-hurt ‘bout a mobile game.”

“Says _who_?”

Banri looked away from his phone to instead look at Taichi, his eyes softening immediately, the deep color of indigo making him feel even warmer, but this time it wasn’t overwhelming. The opposite actually. He could never get enough of this feeling he got whenever either of his boyfriends looked at him _like this_.

“You still hanging in there?” He asked, bringing his hand to pet his head. Taichi hummed in response. “Close your eyes. I’ll carry you to bed when you fall asleep.”

“It’s always so embarrassing when you do though,” Taichi whined, pressing his warming up face into Banri’s shoulder.

“Embarrassing? You and Hyodo get embarrassed about the weirdest things honestly.”

“At least I can say I love you without having a meltdown.”

“Watch your mouth.” He ruffled his hair, empty threat on his smirking lips. He then cupped his face, giving him a quick peck on the lips. “Sleep.”

“Ew, gross. Don’t want none of that gay shit on my couch.” Itaru said, voice as monotone as ever.

“Get off then.”

“The hell? Respect your elders.”

“Act like one and we’ll talk.”

Taichi smiled, already way too used to this back-and-forth, knowing there’s nothing but fondness behind the insults. He closed his eyes, adjusting himself to be more comfortable but to not disturb Banri who was already back to playing on his phone. He still felt like he couldn’t fall asleep right away but the background noise made him relax just a little bit more. It felt like hours of doing nothing but lying there against his boyfriend, right ear pressed to his skin. He could hear the steady beating of his heart and, once in a while, a rumble of his voice, but he couldn’t quite make out the words, not being able to focus. He couldn’t pinpoint at what point he fell asleep, but he finally did, breathing slowing down significantly and his head threatening to wobble down, only to be steadied by a familiar hand.

* * *

  
  


His eyes fluttered open for just a second, no longer even surprised at the feeling of being carried, too used to it at this point. Not that it made it any less embarrassing. He looked at Banri’s focused expression as he struggled to open the door without dropping him.

“Ban-chan?” He mumbled.

“Ah- shit, sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you up. After it took you so long to sleep and all,” he stumbled over his words.

“It’s ‘kay.”

Banri let him down and they went inside room 104, his boyfriend not even bothering to be quiet. He cringed, even though he knew noise like that wouldn’t even phase Juza. He made his way over to Juza’s ladder and looked back at Banri, who was taking off his jacket. He frowned when he saw him go up his own ladder.

“Ban-chaaaan!” He whined. “Come to us.”

“Huh? You kidding? It’s gonna break down with all 3 of us.”

“Not gonna break after one night!” He climbed the ladder and went into bed, trying not to disturb Juza too much. Nope, out like a rock. As expected. “Come on, please! Just this once!”

“...” Banri sighed. “If it collapses you’re givin’ Hyodo your bed because I’m not sharin’ mine,” he said, defeated, climbing the ladder. Taichi moved away, pushing on Juza to move closer to the wall so they all could fit. Which would not be easy, since both of his boyfriends were rather _huge_ . He went under the covers and held them up for Banri to join him. When they all settled, it sure was stuffy ( _cozy_ , said Taichi in his head, _it’s cozy!_ ) with both of his boyfriends on his sides. Banri pressed tighter into him. “There’s no room,” he said.

“It’s just perfect!”

“It was a stupid idea.”

“You say that but you’re still here!”

“Quiet down and go to sleep. You have like 2 hours left before the alarm.”

“Aww, so do you though,” he said in a pained tone. He was going to be so _tired_ , he just knew it.

“Yeah, and you’re keeping me up.”

“Don’t say it like I made you play games until 5AM!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Banri moved his arm to put his hand on Taichi’s head and press it into his chest. His other arm was thrown over his side, reaching out for what turned out to be Juza’s hand. That gesture made Juza, still asleep, press himself closer to Taichi’s back, murmuring something under his breath. “Go to sleep now.”

Taichi could hear Banri’s heartbeat speed up significantly just from that small exchange alone, and he couldn’t help but smile at the revelation. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Thank you for reading <3**
> 
> Kudos and comments give me life!!!! <3 
> 
> we on the jubantai brain rot these days haha


End file.
